


Laser Tag

by godmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Is that a thing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teenlock, idk - Freeform, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmolly/pseuds/godmolly
Summary: prompt: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.tumblr





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> sorry we’ve been gone for so long it’s been hectic as heck!! (or should I say hecktic heheh) more stuff coming soon <3  
> 

John crept silently through the dark passages ringing with electrified noise and sound effects, his eyes wide in the twilight warzone. A light blue glow emanated from his flashing vest, displaying his team colors. The small, glowing screen topping the large plastic gun he gripped with both hands read: _“Hits: 16, Deaths: 0/3.”_

His head snapped up as he heard the muffled running and shouting through the thin wall that stood to his left. He turned to go back the way he came, moving quickly.

He never made it very far.

As he passed a branching corridor leading to a dark doorway, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the vest straps. John yelped in surprise until a gloved hand clapped over his mouth. He was spun around to face a tall boy with wild dark curls wearing a blinking red vest and a fierce look in his eyes.

“Follow me and stay quiet,” the boy hissed, dropping his hand from John’s face and spinning on his heel to slink down the midnight hallway.

Dizzy with confusion and butterflies, John obeyed, trotting after him. “What’re you doing? We’re on opposite teams,” he called quietly as he chased after the stranger.

When the boy didn’t reply, John contemplated shooting his vest from behind, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t end so well for him. This kid seemed like someone you wouldn’t want as your enemy, even in a game of laser tag.

Suddenly, the boy paused and swung around, aiming and firing. John turned a second too late but saw a kid cursing, vest lights dying, as he ran along the catwalk that stretched along the upper story of the simulated war zone. His clanging footsteps on the metal died away quickly.

John wheeled back around, casting a glance at the dark-haired kid before him.

“Nice shot.” John offered him a smile.

“I know.” The boy smirked and set off again.

They darted through the maze for a while before they heard footsteps and saw a red glow coming from around the corner ahead of them. John started to back up, but the stranger turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

John found himself looking at dark eyes and darker eyelashes. A stray curl had fallen in between them. He was conscious of the firm grip the boy’s gloved hand had on his own.

The red player paused before leaning in, and for a split second, John thought the boy was going to kiss him.

Disappointingly, the stranger turned his head away from John’s face.

“Shoot them,” he murmured in John’s ear.

He moved the blond boy’s hand to his gun and prodded his shoulder, prompting him to step forward.

As the players rounded the corner, John raised his gun and picked them off quickly. The lights on their vests flashed and went out. Disappointed cries filled the small hallway as the stranger pushed past the incapacitated players and around the wall. John squeezed after him, looking around the shadowy hall. The boy on the red team was gone.

John glanced up as an electronic buzz filled the air.

“Congratulations! You are the last opposing players,” a soothing female voice proclaimed over the speaker system. “You have three minutes to eliminate the member of your opposing team, or the game will end with a tie. Good luck.”

The last two players… that meant he was up against the stranger. A thrill ran down John’s spine.

He shook away the butterflies in his brain and adopted a defensive stance, creeping through the hallway. He was determined to win this, no matter who he was up against.

The seconds ticked away as he scrambled through the maze, on alert at the slightest noise. John’s heart beat fast, the sound filling his ears. If it was from the idea of the stranger looming around a corner or the stranger himself, he didn’t know.

The boy paused to stick his head around a wall, looking around warily. He moved forward cautiously.

“30. 29. 28…”

The thirty-second countdown had begun.

John heard a noise.

Before he knew it, he was pressed against a wall, staring straight into the eyes of the stranger. One arm pressed down on his neck, pinning him. The other was wrapped around his wrist,

“26. 25. 24…”

The boy stared up at the taller kid, eyes narrowed. “Shoot me already,” he grumbled. His own gun hung limply in his constrained arm.

“21. 20. 19…”

But the stranger just looked at him, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

“Well, get it over with!” John huffed in frustration, glaring at the red player.

“17. 16. 15…”

And now they were kissing.

John fell into the boy instantly, moving his free hand up onto his shoulder to bring him closer. His captor moved the arm on his throat to his cheek. He could barely comprehend what was happening.

The stranger pulled away and as quickly as it had started, it was over.

“9. 8. 7…”

John stared at the boy breathlessly as he stepped away. He rubbed his wrist, eyes fixed on the opposing player.

The stranger raised his gun and shot.

“4– Game over!” declared the woman’s voice.

The lights flickered on, casting a fluorescent tinge over the pair: John, speechless and ruddy, and the winner. The winner, with cheeks that barely gave away a blush and the glint in his eye. The winner, who was a stranger– who had just kissed John.

The winner extended his hand to shake John’s. “Sherlock.”

 

-felix


End file.
